Lily's story of love, laughs and life.
by miss padfoot1
Summary: My first fic! This is bassically about Lily Potter and the gang when were at Hogwarts. I apologise for all for the cliffie before tee hee. I've written the next part now lol, Please r/r :-)
1. The Hogwarts express

  
Lily's story.  
  
a/n: Hi I hope u like my story, and I wanted to provide a name that know one knows how to pronounce, like Hermione, so I've given the welsh name Rhian to one of my characters. It's pronounced Ree-anne.   
Please Review my first fanfic, and if you people out there like it I'll make it into a series - enjoy :)!!!   
  
As soon as she walked through the barrier on to platform nine and three quarters where she would board the Hogwarts express, many pairs of eyes turned to face her, but she was use to this by now.  
Exceedingly pretty, muggle born Lily Evans attracted so many stares off open-mouthed gawping boys, both sides of the barrier, she had learnt to ignore it. As boys ran from every direction, offering her help with her trunk, she turned a deep shade of scarlet which matched her beautiful golden red hair, which hung down each side of her face in long shiny spirals. As the boys eyes traveled across from the her sleek hair, to her smooth fair complexion (which was starting to return to its original colour), they noticed her stunning emerald green, sparkling eyes, Lily was very glad when three girls walked over to her. The staring boys were starting make her feel very uncomftuble.  
"Hi, I'm Rhian Potter", said an equally pretty girl with long golden blonde hair, and deep baby blue eyes. As the boys attention turned to her, Rhian carried on as if she was also use to this reaction. "I know this sounds silly, but would you like any help with you're trunk?" Lily grinned openly as she, Rhian and the other two girls heaved the heavy trunk up the steps as the confused boys parted. "This is Lyndsey and Sophie by the way she said gesturing towards the other two girls. As they clambered up the last step, a greasy haired, but still very good looking boy stepped out in front of them. "Allow me", he said taking Lilys corner of trunk. Rhian made an obvious splutter of anger as she cleared her throat loudly. The boy turned around to face Rhian. "And if its not the beautiful Rhian Potter" he said, smirking. Lily turned around to see Rhian wearing a very forced smile,  
"And if its not the amazing Serveus Snape," she said through gritted teeth. As Lily stared from one to the other, seeing the tension mounting between the two, after a look that could kill from Rhian, she finally found her voice. "Umm, don't worry about the trunk, I'm sure me and the girls can manage between us," she said timidly stepping forward to take the handle of the trunk. "No, I couldn't possibly, that would be most un gentlemanly," said Snape, grasping her hand, "Well then, if you're sure," said Lily removing her hand from his, "Were in compartment seventeen", Rhian said suddenly smirking, Lily looked at her curiously, Rhian just winked. She's up to something thought Lily as they walked down the corridor.   
As Rhian pulled the shutters of the compartment open, Lily saw that there was already four boys sitting there, talking and laughing loudly. They all turned to see who had opened the doors to their compartment, for a moment they just stared at Lily, but then there eyes drifted to her side where Rhian stood. As she stepped forward so they could see who was standing behind her, each of the four boys jumped to their feet. "You", snarled one boy with messy black hair. He was talking to Serveus Snape. "Now come on Sirius", said a tall, very handsome boy with jet black hair, sticking up in every direction which made him look really cute, "hopefully he's learn't his lesson after last time he came near us and went away with a broken nose". To late the first boy had already lunged at Snape, only to be joined by the other three boys and Rhian. When they finally stopped fighting, Snape ran out of the compartment covered in cuts and bruises muttering that he'd get them back later. As the compartment burst into cheer's Rhian introduced Lily to the four boys. "This is Sirius Black, she said pointing to the boy with messy black hair who was examining his black eye, he looked up and smiled at her, "hey Lil", he said, "and this is Remus Lupin and Peter Petergreiw", she said pointing to two boys who were playing with exploding cards and had black singed eyebrows as a result, and this is my twin brother, James Potter". James who was searching through his trunk for his wand to mend his glasses that had cracked whilst fighting stood up and shook her hand, "nice to meet you Lily", he said smiling. You two are twins, you look nothing like each other," said Lily before she could stop herself, blushing furiously. "Good", said James grinning, I'd hate too be as ugly as her - oww" he said after getting a friendly punch off Rhian. "By the way, your wands in your pocket", Lily added as James blushed and Rhian giggled.  
As the trains whistle blew, the engine started with a soft roar. Windows flew open in every direction as children hung out waving frantically to there parents. "Bye mam, bye dad,"shouted James, "Bye," joined in Rhian., "Hey, where's your parents Lil,"asked Rhian, "Oh, well my mothers quite ill in hospital, and my fathers dead", she said quietly, "my sister assisted me here in a taxi, but there's no way she would come through the barrier, she hates me, she hates witches and wizards, she thinks I'm a freak", There was a deadly silence for a few moments as everyone looked away to give lily a chance to dry her eyes. "Oh Lily, I'm so sorry", said Rhian breaking the silence and given her friend a small hug. "Hey, look there's the lady coming round with the trolley, I'm starving", said James, as he once again started rummaging though his trunk, this time, looking for his money, "James", Rhian giggled, "in your pocket", she said still giggling as James turned around. "Oh", he said, taking out a small blue bag with a J written on it, which was identical to the one Rhian was holding except that Rhian had an R on hers instead. As the two girls, Remus, James and Sirius walked out of the compartment leaving Peter, munching his cheese and crackers his mother had packed him, and Sophie and Lyndsey giggling over a muggle teenaged girl magazine they had bought on the muggle side of the station, they once again came face to face with Serveus Snape. But this time 3 other boys along with 2 girls accompanied him. "Why if its not the King of freaks himself, James Potter", said Serveus Snape loudly as the five behind him smirked and laughed nastily. "I'd like to introduce you to a few of my friends of myn, meet Lucious Malfoy", he said pointing to an averaged sized boy with a very thin and pale face with mousy blonde hair, Lucious smirked evilly. "And this is Narressor Nott", he continued. Narressor, was a tall girl who would have been very pretty with her long, dark hair and long eye lashes if it wasn't for the evil look she wore on her face. "And this is Arabella Parkinson, Frederick Goyle and Andrew Crabble,"Snape finished. "Okay, and why would we want to know that," questioned Rhian. "Because you load of freaks are gonna wantta to know are names so you can grasses up to some teacher," said Arabella Parkinson. "And what would we be grassing you up for if we were a grass which unlike you load of scum, we aren't," Rhian continued. "Umm, let me think," said Narressor Nott sarcastically, "this maybe." There was a loud thump followed by a load of laughter. Narressor had hit Rhian so hard that she had fallen over and hit her head on the floor knocking her self out. "Go Ness," said Arabella as she and the others laughed. As Lily caught Snapes eye she was astonished to see he wasn't laughing but looking rather uncomfortable."Bitch", screamed Lily, slapping Narressor write across the face and then dogging one that Narressor sent back. "Eww," shrieked Arabella, you were touched by a slimey mudblood." Over the shrieks of the two girls, James shouted out that he had too many manners to hit a girl so he'd have to settle for the next best thing. Next thing Lucius Malfoy knew he was lying on the floor, blood streaming from his nose. "Come on", said Lily to Remus as she motioned to him to help her take Lily back to there compartment. There was a nasty cut going down the side off her face, which was bleeding quite heavily. "We'll be there in a minute", Sirius called out after them as he struggled to hold James off Lucius Malfoy who was now standing up again ("nobody hits my sister....").  
Remus kicked the door to the compartment open as he struggled to get the limp and still out cold form of Rhian through. As Lyndsey and Sophie saw, they rushed over to help. "Oh my gosh, what happened", screamed Lyndsey as Remus put Rhian down gently on the seat. "Those stupid gits hit her", said James walking into the compartment with Sirius. "I brought her some chocolate for when she comes round", said Sirius timidly who was as white as a sheet. "I'm going to go and find an older student", said Sophie, "yeah, I'll come with you too", said Lyndsey. "I'll stay here with Rhian", whispered Lily. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute," replied Sophie before rushing out after Lyndsey.  
In no time at all, although it seemed like hours to Lily, Sophie and Lyndsey returned with two older students. "This is Author Weasley and Mollie Boorly," Sophie told them,"their 5th year prefects."Ohh, what happened", said Mollie concerned. "Narressor Nott hit her," said Lily. "Don't be a grass Lil", said Sirius. "No, she's right. I've heard of the Nott family. There very into the dark arts", said Author, "She must be Alker Nott's daughter," he said to Mollie. Mollie nodded. "Yes", she said. The people they bother with, The Averys, the Lestranges, the Snapes, - Serveus Snape,"blurted out James," he was there". Author glanced at Mollie. "Keep away from him," he said sternly, "His family are very dark wizards they were even said to"-, but what they were said to have done they didn't find out because at that moment a loud voice rang through the train. "The Hogwarts express will be arriving at Hogsmeade station shortly. Please insure that you have changed into your school robes and remember to leave your luggage onboard where we shall deliver it to your rooms, thank-you". "Oh gosh, we haven't changed into are robes yet", said Mollie. "Coming Mol", said Author," when your friend wakes up take her to Professor Mcgonagall and just tell her she's fallen over or something, okay." he added before following Mollie to change. "Thanks," Lily called after him. "Talking of robes, none of us are changed," she added. "Well if you girls just step out a sec, whilst we change then we'll swap," said Sirius. "Hang on a sec, what about Rhi," said Lily. "Oh yeah um that doesn't matter" said Sirius. "Yeah it does," said Remus, "what happens if she wakes up whilst were changing - I wouldn't mind," muttered Sirius. "I knew it!" screamed James grinning. You fancy Rhian, you're in love with my sis - shhh," whispered Lily. "Wherrre am I," said Rhian. "Lily," she said as Lily peered over her. "Come on Rhi, I'll explain latter", said Lily as she along with Sophie, supported Rhian out of the compartment. "I can walk you know! came the ignorant voice of Rhian. "By the way somebody wake Peter up," called Lily who had just noticed him asleep in the corner.  
As the girls sat outside the compartment waiting for the boys to finish changing, Lily told Rhian, Sophie and Lyndsey about what happened with Snape's gang. "I'm going to kill her". Said Rhian who had now regained full consciousness as Lily told them how Narressor Nott had hit her. "K, you can go and change now," said Remus coming out with James, Sirius and Peter. "Are you o.k? Rhi," said James rushing to her side along with Sirius. "I'm fine," said Rhian getting really annoyed. "If anyone else ask's me that I swear its them who you'll be asking themselves if there okay."   
As the girls changed in silence the train slowed down as it pulled into the station. "Hurry", said Lily as she finished doing up her laces on her shoes and stuffed her hat on. As they rushed out, along with the boys who had been waiting for them, they joined the crowd who were pushing and shoving trying to get out of the door. When they finally managed too, they saw a very large man, who was shouting for all the first years to come over too him where he was standing by a small fleet of boats by a lake. "That must be Hagrid", said James as they walked towards the man, "Dad told us about him, he's the Games Keeper - Firs' years over 'ere". Bellowed the man. "Right no more than four in a boat," he said as he climbed in to one. As Sirius, James, Remus and Peter climbed into one and Lily, Rhian, Sophie and Lyndsey climbed in to another, as if by magic, which it probably was Lily reminded herself, the boats started to glide forwards. "Ohh, look at the castle", said Sophie excitedly. "That must be Hogwarts," said Lily. She'd read that it was a castle in an old book she'd picked up in Diagon alley. As the boats reached land, they all scrambled out and followed Hagrid up a path, which lead to a great Oak door, which was one of the many entrances to Hogwarts. As Hagrid knocked loudly, the door suddenly swung open.......  
  
  
Disclaimer: Rhian, Lyndsey, Sophie, Arabella, Crabble and Goyle's first names and any other stuff along with some of the plot that you don't recognize belong to me. Everything you do, belong to the brilliant J.K.  
  



	2. The sorting ceremony

  
A/n: Hey, thanks to all the people who reviewed the first part, even though I haven't decided on making it a series yet, it's just that I'd already written this part, so here's it is. I hope it's O.k., and if it does turn into a series, I'll try to make it less violent in future it's just that MWPP and co. didn't know any good curses then, so they used the muggle way. I'll also try to make Snape toughen up in the future - Please r/r! ~~~~~~~~*:)*~~~~~~~  
  
*  
  
A tall black haired witch stood there. "The firs' years professor Mcgonagall", said the big man. "Thank-you Hagrid", replied the professor. "I will take them from here, follow me please", she added to the students. As she walked through a massive entrance hall, Lily gasped loudly, she was standing in a hall so big, she could have fitted her whole house in it. Everywhere she looked she could see marble staircases and torches. They followed the professor into a small chamber. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "I am professor Mcgonagall. The start of term banquette will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall you need to be sorted. The sorting ceremony is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will sleep in your house dormitory, have classes with your house, and spend your free time in your house common room. The four houses are Gyriffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravanclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. I hope you are a credit to whichever house you belong to and earn lots of points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup, a great honor. Now I suggest that a few of you smarten yourselves up before you are sorted. I will be back shortly."  
As she left, the small chamber burst into a bable of talk. "I wonder how they sort us", said Lily to Rhian. "Rhi, are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, just got a bit of a headache, probably nerves.," she replied. Just then, Professor Mcgonagall re-entered the chamber. "When I say your name you will walk in to the hall, sit on the stool and try on the sorting hat which will decide on which house you will belong to." she said before walking back into the hall where she announced that the sorting ceremony had began and that after the sorting hat had sang its song the new pupils will be sorted. "What, the hat can sing?" Lily asked Rhian. She shrugged.  
  
The Sorting hats song (sorry I tryed, but failed to make one up).  
  
Armed Alex,  
RAVANCLAW  
The table on Lilys left exploded with cheers as Andrew took a seat.  
  
Black Sirius,  
GRYIFFINDOR  
This time the table on her far right exploded as Sirius walked over to them, grinning broadly.  
  
Bibilary Sarah,  
HUFFLEPUFF  
  
Boot Terrasa,  
RAVANCLAW   
  
Crabble Andrew,  
SLYTHERIN  
  
Evans Lily,  
Lily walked shakily into the center of the hall where she sat on the stool and placed the battered, old hat on her head. A little voice appearing at the back of her mind. "Hello", it said. "Hi", replied Lily. "Now", said the voice of what Lily decided must be the sorting hat "Where shall I put you. Arr, very loyal I see, but Hufflepuff, with a mean streak and a temper like yours, defiantly not. But then again your very brave so either Slytherin or Gyriffindor. But then again," it said in an exasperated voice," theirs Ravanclaw, and I see that your very wise and clever, but with your tendency to like practical jokes of that sort, sorry. Hang on I see it all now, if only you'd opened up more in the begging I would have been a lot quicker. Oh well, a true GRYIFFINDOR."  
Lily carefully took the hat off and replaced it on the stool. She then walked over too the Gyriffindor table where she threw herself into a chair next to Sirius as Frederick Goyle became a Slytherin. "Well done Lil," whispered Sirius, not taking his eye off Remus who was soon declared Gyriffindor as well. Lily, Sirius and Remus watched the sorting in silence for a few minutes only using their voices to congratulate Sophie and Peter who joined them shortly.  
  
Potter James,  
As the five of them sat there in silence, fingers crossed under the table, the whole hall silent. The hat finally announced GRYIFFINDOR. As James joined them grinning, they resumed there seats as recrossed their fingers as they waited for Rhian to be sorted.  
  
GRIFFINDOR  
  
As Lily moved up so Rhian could sit next to her, she saw how pale she looked. "Rhi, you ok", asked Lily. "You look really pale, maybe you should go and see someone - Na, no need to make a fuss, I'm fine," said Rhian putting on a smile. Lily knew she wasn't, but Rhian was so stubborn it would only make her more determined not to ask a teacher to have a look at her if she kept on.   
As the end of the sorting drew closer, Lyndsey joined them as Gyriffindor, whilst Serveus Snape, Luscious Malfoy, Narressor Nott and Arabella Parkinson became Slytherin.   
As Zoe Zenray, the last person to be sorted joined Hufflepuff and Professor Mcgonagall took away the sorting hat and stool, a man with a long white beard, dressed in bright purple robes stood up. "Welcome to Hogwarts," he said. "I am Professor Dumbledore, your headmaster. Just before we start our delish feast I have a few announcements. Firstly, I'd like to once again remind you that the forest is forbidden for obvious reasons and that anybody wanting to try out for there house quidditch team should see their head of house to find out when the trials are. I'd also like you to congratulate this years head boy and girl, Sarah Kelabry of Gyriffindor, and Amos Diggory of Hufflepuff." Loud cheers followed this from the Hufflepuff and Gyriffindor tables mostly, with the exceptions of the Slytherin boos and hisses. And on a sadder note, Professor Binns died during the summer," many students sat up looking pleased at this announcement. "But luckily his ghost has agreed to carry on teaching," Groans followed. Now enough of an old mans waffle,"said Dumbledore with a smile and with a casual flick of his wand, the tables were suddenly filled with dishes of every food you could imagine. Lily, suddenly realizing that she hadn't had any thing to eat since 6 o'clock this morning tucked in immediately. As she along with the rest of the hall began to scoff down the food, the subject turned to families. "Not that it matters or any thing, but I'm a pure blood," said Sirius. "Me too," said James. "Although Mam and Dad thought I was a squib for ages. You see Rhian showed her first signs of magic when she was really young, two I think. She used to be able to change the radio stations or something. But on my 6th birthday, my Dad had decorated me and Rhi's rooms, and he'd decorated my'n blue, I hate blue. So I went to bed and I woke up the next day to find that I'd accidentally changed the colour to red. If they hadn't of been so happy that I was a wizard, they probably would have killed me." Lily grinned at Rhian, expecting her to grin back. Suddenly, Lily noticed that Rhian had gone all rigid. "Rhian?"She said waving her hand in front of her face. A loud thud indicated to the Gyriffindor table that Rhian had fallen to the floor. "Rhi," shouted James as he leapt down besides her. With one look at the throbbing cut going down the side of her face, Professor Mcgonagall conjured a stretcher on which Rhian was placed. "Wwhere are you taking her", stammered James. "To the hospital wing", replied Professor Mcgonagall. "You may come." Lily, along with Sirius followed James and Mcgonagall out of the hall where everyone was watching. As they left Lily caught Serveus Snapes eye. She was once again astonished to see that he was looking extremely concerned.  
As they followed the Professor up many stairs and through many corridors, they finally reached the hospital wing. Professor Mcgonagall pushed the doors open. "Poppy," she called. "Who is it", someone replied coming out of a side room. "Why hello Minivia, what's up with this one?" she said indicating towards Rhian. "Fainted at the feast." said Mcgonagall. "She's got a nasty cut there," muttered the women. "Well, I leave her in your capable hands then. Its okay if these three stay with her isn't it" she added. "I suppose so, but only for five minutes," she said frowning. "Thanks Poppy", said Mcgonagall "This Madame Pomfrey by the way, and I'll send one of the Gyriffindor prefects up after the feast to escort you lot to the Gyriffindor tower.   
Madame Pomfrey moved Rhian off the stretcher and onto the bed. As she took her temperature, Sirius, still looking rather sick himself, spoke up. "When will she wake up," he asked Madame Pomfrey. "Not in till tomorrow at the earliest with a cut like that," she said. "Yes, she will have to stay the night and its Sunday tomorrow so she won't miss her first day of school," she said reading Sirius mind perfectly. Just then, Mollie walked in. "Hello Mollie dear," said Madame Pomfrey, "what can I do for you?" she said smiling. "Professor Mcgonagall sent me to collect some first years," she said. "Oh, well here they are," she said turning to face Lily, James and Sirius. "You may come and see her any time after eleven," she said smiling. "Ohh, please can I stay with her?" said James. "I'm sorry, but since you are not family - but I am, she's my twin sister," said James hopefully. "Look, she needs rest. She'll be better in no time." James gave her one of his puppy dog looks. "No!" snapped Madame Pomfrey maybe sounding a little harsher than she meant to. "She needs rest. The quicker you leave, the quicker I can start to see to her, and the quicker she'll get better. James knew she wouldn't give in, so in the end he left with Lily, Sirius and Mollie.  
Once again, they started to clime up more sweeping staircases, this time with a step towards the middle, that according to Mollie, they had to remember to jump. "Why", Sirius asked but Mollie didn't hear him so he decided to find out for himself. "Err guys", he called, "you couldn't give me a hand could you". Mollie, Lily and James who were at the top by now looked down and laughed loudly. Sirius stood their leaning against the stair rail, trying, but failing to get his leg free. "I did warn you", said Mollie grinning at Sirius and his trapped leg. "What do you think guys, should we leave him there?" Without hesitation, Lily and James started to walk away. "Would you really leave me here", said Sirius in disbelief as he almost got his leg free. "Would we, what are you on about? We are going to leave you, aren't we"said James to Lily. "Yeah right," said Mollie. "Gosh you're heavy Sirius, she said as she tried to help him. "Ohh guys," said Sirius pretending to look hurt. "Come on James. Lets get to the common room said Lily." They started to walk off. "You don't know the way," called Sirius slyly. "We'll find it," called back James. "You don't know the password," said Mollie. Lily and James stopped dead. "Fine, we'll help said Lily giving up and heading back.  
Finally, after fifteen minutes of pulling and Sirius fake oww's, they finally managed to free his leg. All the way to the Gyriffindor tower, Sirius limped. "Don't fall for it Lily," said James, looking at the sympathetic look on her face. "Fall for what?" said Sirius. "It really hurts, I think I should go and see Madame Pomfrey." Lily snorted. "Yeah right Sirius, you just want to see Rhian," said James enjoying the affect this sentence. "Right, were here", said Mollie starring at a blank wall with a picture of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Where's the door," said Sirius, still slightly pink. "Password", said the lady in the portrait. Lily jumped. "Slytherin suck", said Mollie as the portrait swung forward revealing a hole. "Cool password", said Sirius as he clambered through the hole after Mollie, closely followed by Lily and James. "Right, up those stairs are the your rooms. There's little placks on the doors saying first year boy and first year girls so you know where to go. If you have any problems, come and see me or one of the other prefects or Sarah, she's head girl. Bye". Mollie walked up the stairs supposedly to her room. "Right, I'm just going to tell Sophie and Lyndsey about Rhi, and do a little unpacking" Said Lily. "Right, Me and Sirius are just going to send an owl to are parents saying we got here safe, were in Gyriffindor and that Rhi's in the hospital wing and leave our unpacking till tomorrow," said James walking into his room. "Meet you down in the common room in twenty minutes then," Sirius added before following James.  
As Lily opened the door to her room she was immediately ambushed by Sophie and Lyndsey, "Where's Rhi? Is she okay? Luscious Malfoy said she was dead. Mcgonagall wouldn't tell us any thing." Lily signaled for them to shut up. "She's still unconscious and she has to stay the night in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey said she'd let her out tomorrow." Said Lily as she flopped onto one of the grand four-poster beds. "Is this my bed," said Lily looking at the gold and red silky material hanging down either sides of the bed. "Yep, and that ones Lindsey's, and that ones Rhian's, and this ones my'n," Sophie said proudly pointing out each bed. As Lily sat up, pulled her trunk onto the bed and started to unpack, she looked around the room. There were four beds, each with a little table next to them, a small bathroom and lots of moving pictures. Lily took out her books, and placed them on her bedside table, along with a photo of her with her mother, father and older sister which was taken two years ago, before her father had died and her mother had got cancer, and small blue velvet jewelry box. She then kicked her trunk under her bed and ran down to the common room where Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and another boy with light red hair most unlike her own sat.  
"Oy, Lily." Shouted James from across the common room as he along with Sirius and Remus walked over and pushed her down on to a chair leaving Peter and the other boy to there game of what looked liked chess, except the pieces seemed to move. "Hi", said Lily as she straitened her self up. "What's up," said Remus looking over to see what she was staring at. "Nothing," said Lily distracted. "Are those chess pieces really moving?" James laughed. "Yes, its quite frustrating really. Can you imagine all your pieces screaming different bits of advice at you, not to mention them knocking each other out, talking of which, I wrote to mother telling her that Rhian had fallen over, so stick to that story okay," he said looking pointedly at Sirius. "What!" Exclaimed Sirius. "Why are you looking at me? He said puzzled. "Well," began Remus, "no offence or anything, but you do tend to be a bit of a blabbermouth Sirius," he said grinning. "Since when have I ever blabbed on one of you guys," said Sirius out ragged. "Oh, let me see," said James sarcastically. "There was the time that you told my parents that I'd was hiding a cat in my room, and then there was the time that mums wand had gone mysteriously missing and you told her that I had taken it - yeah but that was all true and I was doing it for the safety of the public, imagine a seven year old you, loose in the muggle world with a wand" Sirius shuddered. "Alright, how about the time when you told Snape that Rhian fancied him and when he tried to kiss her you went and got Dad saying that I'd given Rhian a love potion and she was now in love with Snape", said James looking both angry and happy at the same time. "That was only a joke," wined Sirius. And I didn't mean for Snape to try and kiss her, I mean, why would I set up my worst enemy with the lushes girl who I happened to be head over heels in lo-opps!" Everyone burst out laughing. "You really fancy her don't you," said Lily in between giggles. "Snape doesn't still happen to fancy her by any chance does he," she added. "Probably," said Sirius grumpily. "Why?" he added looking up at her. "Well it's just when Narressor hit Rhi, and when she fainted at the feast, he looked really upset both times," she said quickly. "Sicko," muttered the three boys. "I didn't know you three knew each other before meeting on the train, never mind Snape." Said Lily amazed. "Yeah, we maunders have always been rivals with Snape. "Maunders," said Lily with a puzzled look on her face. "Yeah, said Sirius, you can be the 6th member Lil, James, Remus, Rhian, and me planned to be come the famous maunders of Hogwarts. We're determined to find all the secrets passages," he said proudly. "I thought you said there were six members, you've only named four, and me is five, who's the 6th? Said Lily. "Oh yeah, you know that fat boy sitting over there playing chess with the red head- hey - sorry Lil, I didn't mean that in a bad way, anyway that's Peter Petergreiw, the sixth maunderer", Sirius finished. Cool, so this maundering thing, we look for secret passage ways, is that it," asked Lily. "No way", said James, the secret passages is just the serious side, we wanna be known as the greatest pranksters that Hogwarts has ever seen," he added winking. "Who's gonna be the main target of these pranks then," said Lily grinning. "I'll give you one guess," said Remus. He's are favorite greasy hair'd, Slytherin slimeball." I should have known thought Lily. "Umm," she said sarcastically. " Its surely not our dearest friend Serveus Snape", she said. "Got it in one", said Remus. "He was a real loner before he met his fellow Slytherin's " said James. "Knew he'd be in Slytherin" said Remus. "His family are dark wizards, he already knows more curses than half the 3rd years, d' you remember that one he used on you Sirius?" "What", said Sirius snapping out of a daydream. "I just wondered if..", suddenly remembering the curse which Snape had used on Sirius, which must still be a painful memory, (turned his trousers see through) Remus stopped abruptly. "What," said Sirius. "Oh nothing, I'm just tired lets get to bed,"he replied getting up, "see you in the morning Lil," Sirius yawned as they walked up the stair case. "Bye", said Lily finally as she walked into her room.  
As the door creaked open, she saw that the other occupants of her room were all ready asleep. She quietly put her PJ's on and slipped into bed. As she stared at Rhian's empty bed, her thought's pondered over the day's events. After what seemed like hours, she fell asleep.  
  
A/N: So here's the end of the second part, hope you enjoyed it and please r/r! :)  
  
Disclaimer: All the stuff you don't recconise from the Harry Potter seris belong to JK! Blah, blah, blah, blah..........   



	3. Day one at hogwarts

  
  
A/n: Hi, hope you like this part, and I've decided to make it in to a series! Please enjoy and review!!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh,". Lily woke up abruptly to find that Sirius had pored a bucket of freezing cold water all over her. "What the, Sirius, why the hell did you drench me in water" she half screamed shivering. "Sorry," he said as he as he waved his wand and her PJ's instantly dried. "As Lily stared at Sirius in admiration for how he had already mastered a spell, she suddenly became aware that she was only wearing her PJ's. As she pulled the bed sheets up around her, Sirius pulled them back down. "Come on Lily, its already gone 11:00. Hurry up," he wined as he pulled her trunk out from under her bed, flung the lid open and started chucking out her cloths. "Sirius," stop it!" shirked Lily as her cloak, landed on the floor. Oblivious to Lily's shrieks he finally stopped when a pair of pink knickers landed on a very annoyed and embarrassed Lily's head. "Whoop's", said Sirius without a trace of embarrassment as he finally stopped chucking Lily's cloths and started bouncing a round the room, "Nice knickers Lil," he said grinning, "Now hurry up and put them on so we can go and fetch Rhi." Lily glared at him. "I will as soon as you've gone out! She snapped. "O.K," he said simply, "time to go check on Jamsie," he said heading towards the door, "don't tell me you chucked water all over him as well," said Lily finally smiling again. "Yep", answered Sirius simply closing the door behind him.  
  
When Lily had finally got dressed, she skipped down the steps to the common room where she found James and Remus sitting on the big thick armchair's yawning as Sirius bounced around annoying the older students. "What's he on", said Lily taking the chair next to James. "I don't know, but whatever it is he's been on it since he was born." Remus said. "Hey, I reckon we should conduct a little experiment to see the affects of Sirius, if we told Rhian he fancy's her", he added mischievously. "Sirius had calmed down a bit by now and had joined them. "What," he said going green, "You wouldn't really tell her would you," he said. "Well you never know," said James as Remus and Lily laughed. "Na, not yet anyway," said Lily in between giggles. "Come on," said Sirius relieved. " I think I know the way to the hospital wing." James sniggered. "Ha, hopefully you won't get your leg-" Sirius quickly covered James mouth and wisped something to him. Grinning he passed on the message to Lily. "Don't warn Remus about the trick step that Sirius got stuck in." Lily laughed to herself as she imagined Remus fate, and followed Sirius and James, along with a very confused looking a Remus out of through the portrait hole.  
  
They clambered nosily down many staircases, in till they finally reached the memorial trick one. Winking, at Lily and James, as Remus started to walk down, Sirius motioned for them to follow him as he slid down the marble banister. As Lily reached the end of the banister, and hopped off, right on que, she heard Remus curse loudly, as he tried to move, but found that his right foot was trapped. As she laughed loudly, she and James walked up towards Remus in an attempt to help him, leaving Sirius rolling around hysterically at the bottom.  
  
Finally, a few shouts, groans and tugs later, the four were once again on their way. As they came round the corner, even from there they could hear loud voices coming from the hospital wing.  
  
"I don't care if there twenty five minutes late, I said that they could come and collect you at eleven, you are not leaving on your own," came the angry voice of Madame Pomfrey. "I am not a baby," came the equally angry, and unmistakable voice of Rhian.  
  
Lily, James, Sirius and Remus quickly rushed through the doors of the hospital wing to find Madame Pomfrey and Rhian glairing at each other. "Finally," said Rhian as she turned to them, and without a second glance at Madame Pomfrey, walked out of the door dragging the four with her. "Remember to take your potion," Madame Pomfrey called after them. "Whatever," said Rhian.  
  
As they turned the corner, now out of earshot of Madame Pomfrey, Rhian told them about this perfect prank she'd designed whilst waiting for them, and had even found the perfect victim. "His names Mr. Filch, and he's the Hogwarts caretaker, he's just so grumpy and horrid, and he's got this equally horrid cat called Mrs. Norris. Anyway he came into clean the bed pans and I couldn't help over hearing him telling Madame whatever her name is about his certain detest for dungboms, so I suggest we plant some in his office as a," she hesitated whilst trying to think of the right sort of thing. "Introduction to the marauders," Remus prompted. "Exactly", said Rhian grinning. "Oh yeah, I'd like to introduce you to the 7th member of marauders said Sirius indicating to Lily. Lily smiled. "Yeah Lily, you be the perfect prankster" said Rhian. "Thanks," said Lily, not sure weather she should take this as a compliment or not. "Hey Rhi, have you had breaky yet" asked James massaging his stomach. "Nope," said Rhian, but it's nearly twelve now, breakfast is surly over and lunch is at half past. "Hey, I've got some sweets and stuff in my room" said Lily. "Muggle stuff," said Sirius hopefully. "Yep," said Lily. Why? Is that a problem," she added anxiously. "No way", said James happily. "I've always wanted to try muggle stuff and me and Rhi have loadsa chocolate frogs stashed upstairs as well." "Cool", she replied as they walked off to wards the Gyriffindor common room.  
  
"Wow", said Rhian looking around the common room for the first time. "I'll go grab those sweets then," said Lily. "Come on Rhi, you wanna see our room don't you?" she said. "Yeah," said Rhian, tearing her eyes away from the grand gold lion statue, the Gyriffindor house mascot in the corner of the common room. Rhian followed Lily up the stairs, and through an oak door. "This is our room," said Lily proudly. "Cool, said Rhian, "Ohh my gosh, real four posters." Lily laughed. Come on," she said grabbing a small, brown paper bag, apparently crammed full with sweets. "Hang on, okay" she said following Lily back down to the common room.  
  
Once there, they plopped down onto the cozy, soft seats where they were joined moments later by James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, who all (bar peter, slimy greedy toe rag) had bought bulging bags, and weird shaped bottles full of sweets and juicy drinks with them, (No, Peter does have sweets, or did, it's just he's either too greedy to share, or has already scoffed the lot). "Right," said Sirius eyeing the paper bag in Lily's hands, "What've we got". Every one tipped the contents of their bags in to the middle as James handed round bottles full of sweet smelling orange liquid. "What's this," said lily taking the top of her bottle and smelling it gingerly. "Mum's homemade pumpkin juice", said Rhian and James proudly in unison. "Yesss," exclaimed Sirius, as he began to gulp it down. "Mrs. Potter is the best cook," Remus explained. "By the way, what are these Lil," he said holding up a Mars bar (Do you get them in America?). "Oh Mars's, there this muggle chocolate Bar, really nice", she explained whilst examining a card with a picture of an old warlock on it that she had found wrapped up with her chocolate frog. "I'll take your word for it," said Sirius as he snatched the mars bar out of Remus hand and stuffed it in his mouth. "Hey", said Remus, pretending to hit Sirius, but Rhian got there first, but she was not pretending. "Ouch, Rhi, what was for" said Sirius, rubbing the back of his head "Oh Sirius," she wined imitating him perfectly. "You've been through every single box of Bertie Botts Beans and eaten them all except for the ones you knew you didn't like, and the half eaten ones you tried and didn't like. James laughed as Sirius pulled a puppy dogface. "Rhian dear," he said in a mock posh accent whilst trying to keep a straight face, "As soon as were rich and married, I'll by you all the boxes of beans you could possible want." James winked at Lily, and put his fingerer to his lips. "Sirius dear," said Rhian grinning, and ignoring James and Remus's sniggers from behind her. "The day I marry you, is the day, you become an illegal animagus," she finished with satisfaction. "So you'll marry me if I become an animagus illegal", he asked. "Well, if Lily marries James, I suppose so" she laughed. "Hang on a sec," said Lily blushing, "since when did me and James, come into this?" Sirius 'snigger. "Since he kept us up all night, talking about, oh let me think, hasn't Lily got the most beautiful eyes, and doesn't her hair look gorgeous when she leaves it down…" This time it was James's turn to go red. "What, compared to, Rhian's hair is so perfect and hasn't Rhian got the most lushes legs". Remus, being the sensible one decided that enough had been enough by now. "So Rhi, when are we gonna do that prank on that Filch guy of yours" he asked bravely. "Oh, we could do it tonight I suppose, using me and James's invisibility cloak," she said grinning. "Me and James's, since when was my invisibilty cloak partly yours. Do I really need to point out again that the cloak is a family air loom, passed down from father to son" said James. Rhian scowled. "Fine," she continued grumpily. We shall all go down straight after lunch in James's", she spat out his name, "Invisibility cloak, where we shall put 10 dungboms in his office, and wait to see the effects", she finished. "Umm, talking of lunch, it's quarter to one," squeaked Peter. "You can't possibly be hungry after all those sweets," said Lily starring at all the empty wrappers. "Still," said Remus, "We'll come back for the cloak then shall we? He asked James getting up. "Yep," said James as he climbed out through the portrait hole, closely followed by the others.  
  
After what seemed like hours of walking, Lily felt sure they must of covered the whole school, they finally reached the great hall. As Lily took a seat next to Rhian at the Gyriffindor table, even after all those sweats, she still managed second helpings. Twenty minutes later, when almost everyone had eaten all they could, they walked back to the Gyriffindor common where James fetched the invisibility cloak and the dung bombs "Where now," Remus asked as they stood outside the portrait hole. "Hang on a sec," said Rhian as she walked over to a 5th year boy. "Excuse me," she said flashing him a smile. "You wouldn't know where Mr. Filch's office was by any chance would you." The boy smiled. "Why of course," he said. "It's just down those stairs and the first door to your right, can't miss it." He said as he began to walk away. Thanks" Rhian called after him.   
  
Moments later, under the invisibility cloak, the three boys (Peter had whimped out) stood ready in position as the two girls knocked on the door in order to distract filch, so the boys could plant the dung bombs. As Lily thumbed on the door, it was answered by an old grumpy man. "Yes", he snapped. "Excuse me but are you Mr. Filch," Lily asked timidly. "I am" he replied. "Well Professor Mcgonagall sent me to get you, she said it was important." Filch walked off, "Another student made a magical mess I suppose," he muttered. As he turned the corner and out of sight, James swiped off the cloak. "All clear", said Rhian as she pushed open the door to his office. "Achooo," Remus sneezed. "Gees, for a cleaner his office sure is dusty," he added. As they hid every single dungboms, a silver cabinet on Filch's desk, caught Sirius's eye, especially the draw marked 'confiscated and highly dangerous'. "Hey, wonder what's in here" he called about to pull it open. "Lily," hissed Rhian who was lookout, "Quick, he's coming". As everybody rushed out and round the corner, Filch walk back into his office, and slammed the door shut. "What now," whispered Lily. "We weight to see the results". Rhian replied grinning.  
  
The invisibility cloak draped over them, the five first years sat down, discussing all possible revenges Rhian could use on Narcissa Nott and her gang of Slytherin's. "How about, we turn that long blonde silky hair that she worships so much green," Remus suggested. "Nah," said James, "That would probably please her since the Slytherin house color's are silver and green. "How about you Lil, know any good pranks?" Lily jerked out of her daydream where she had been sitting down by the lake with James, now why was she daydreaming about James? "Umm yeah loads of muggle ones she," said quickly. "Oh muggle tricks-" began James clearly interested, although he was interrupted by a large bang, followed by a horrid smell and a large, angry voice which shouted…  
  
PEEVES  
  
"Who's Peeves," asked Lily? "A Poltergeist", whispered Rhian, "Dad told me, he was here when my parents were here." Lily watched, trying not to laugh as a little translucent man, bobbed around whilst trying to avoid a very angry Filch's broomstick, you see, Filch thinks that Peeves was responsible for the dungboms. "Detention" Filch screamed at peeves. "But I'm not a student, I'm a grown ghost," he said mockingly, pocking his tongue out. Right Peeves, you mark my word's, Dumbledore's gonna here about this! Filch howled as he chased Peeves down the stairs, nearly tripping over a cat. "That was one of the best dung bomb results I have ever seen," laughed James. "Na the dung bombs in my mums washing machine was the best," Sirius replied grinning. "Yeah, she refused to wash your underwear, so they even stunk more than usual" said Rhian giggling as they walked back to the common room. "That reminds me of when I went camping with my parents and Petunia, she got sprayed by a skunk," said Lily as everyone laughed. "I never knew you had a sister Lil," said Rhian. "Sadly, but I don't like to talk about her, she's a bitch, and thinks that of our kind our freaks," said Lily. Everyone was silent for a few minutes, only speaking to each other whilst trying to remember the new password (hicle pickle). "Hey Lil, you want to play exploding snap?" said James as they climbed into the common room. "Maybe later, I'll come and join you when I'm ready," she said walking up the stairs towards the first year girl's room.   
  
Since her mother was first diagnosed with cancer, Lily had found writing down her feelings in a diary helped. She pulled out a small leather book, and a quill and flicked over to a clean page where she began to write…  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today was my first day at Hogwarts, it was so cool. Rhi came out of the hospital wing today feeling loads better, we even played our first prank on the caretaker on whom he blamed this Poltergeist or something called Peeves. My friends here are really nice, Rhi's so cool, Remus calm, Sirius mad, and James, is sooooo cute, oh my gosh, did I just write that….  
  
"You sure did," said Rhi who had been reading over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't tell as long as you don't tell Sirius that I think he's cute." Lily laughed. "Glad to see that you think I'm cool so come and play exploding snap with us cool peeps," said Rhian. "Sophie and Lyndsey are down there, and they haven't seen you all day" she said pulling a Sirius puppy dogface. "Alright then", said Lily, getting up.  
  
After 6 games of exploding Snap, it was teatime. Walking down the stairs to the great hall, they met Sophie and Lyndsey who had spent the day exploring the Hogwarts grounds. As tea finished at 6:00, the gang decided to take a look outside for themselves.  
  
"Cool", said Lily running towards the lake which they had rowed across yesterday. As Rhian, and the rest of the marauders joined her, a large pink squid swam across to them. As James reached out and stroked it Lily watched as it fluttered it eyes lazily, apparently enjoying it. Seeing that the squid wouldn't hurt them, the others joined in petting him.   
  
After an hour or so, it got very cold so they headed back to the Gyriffindor tower. Once there, after a few more games of exploding snap, and some more prank ideas, at 9:00, since it was there first school day tomorrow, they decided to head up to there rooms.  
  
A/n: no.1, Sorry the ending was so rushed, no. 2, sorry that it took so long to finish, no.3 Sorry I spelt Narcissa wrong, no.4 Sorry about the paragraphs not showing up, I used tabs last time, but I've left a paragraph in between each one now so it should have paragraphs, and no.4, soz if you think you this story revolving around Rhian to much, and the reason that she and not Lily went to the hospital wing is because it gave Lil a chance to get to know the guys. As always, please read and review and the next part won't be up for a long time cause I have so much homework!  
  
Disclaimer: All the stuff you don't recognize belongs to J.K, and the rest belongs to me!!!  



	4. Hair charmes and vanishing potions

  
  
A/N : Hey, I hope you like this part and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bringgggggggggggggg! Went Lily's alarm clock at 7:15 am on a Monday morning. "Argggggggh", turn that flipping muggle thing of Lily, I'm tierd," yelled Rhian grumpily from across the room. "Okay", Lily replied unusually cheerful for this time in the morning. Even though she was still tierd, she was to excited to lie in as this was going to be her first school day.   
  
As she dressed in her plain black Hogwarts robes, brushed her hair and put it up in a pony, leaving a few strands of hair hanging down each side off her face, she wondered what lessons she would have today as they were to give out their time tables at breakfast. Reading through her schoolbooks she had bought in Diagon alley, charm's seamed the best, whilst she didn't like look of potions. Mixing up parts of spiders, newts and other such creatures didn't sound too appealing to her.  
  
Twenty minutes later, when Rhian had finally gotten out of bed, along with Sophie and Lyndsey, Lily sat on her bed flicking a book on transfiguration, whilst Rhian brushed her hair, and went on, and on about how James and Sirius are attempting to this year break the school record for the most detentions. "The current records something like 325 a year, they've got a bet of 15 galleons on whoever gets the most", she said as she stuffed her hat on. "Wow," said Lily in amazement thinking of what the parents of that child would of said. Suddenly, Lily noticed a snowy, white cat meowing up at her. As she placed it on her lap, and started to stroke its silky white fur, Rhian sighed. "Tom," she said in disbelief. "What", said Lily confused. "Tom, my Cat, mums going to kill me when she finds out, he was supposed to stay at home," she sighed smiling. "Oh Tom, you naughty thing," she cooed sitting down on the bed next to Lily, "You're going to get me in so much trouble." Knock, knock, knock! "Can we come in" said James sticking his head round the door, "Quick Lily," hissed Rhian to Lily, trying to hide Tom under the covers but to late. "Tom," said James pulling the covers of Lily's bed off him. "Ohhh Rhi-anne" said Sirius in a sarcastic strict voice grinning. "Its not my fault", she wined. "He must have sneaked into my trunk." James snorted. "Its true" she wined. "Maybe," he said, "but taking into account that you kinda threatened to sneak him here anyway, after four days of rows on weather he's coming or not, I'm sure mum and dad are going to believe you". "Hey Lil," Sirius shouted over James and Rhian's argument. "You wanna go down for breakfast? We'll miss it if we wait for them two." Lily glanced over at Rhian and James, finally seeing the resemblance in the two as well as seeing that Sirius's theory was right. Calling a swift 'bye' as she ducked a flying alarm clock, and followed Sirius out of the door.  
  
As she and Sirius followed a group of Hufflepuffs down to the Great hall, Sirius tried to explain to Lily the rules of a wizarding sport called Quidditch. "Right, so there's four balls, which two of try to kill the players," said a very confused Lily sitting down next Remus and Peter, who handed her a timetable. "No, they don't aim to kill, just knock them off their brooms", he said exasperated sitting down next to her, but Lily wasn't listening. "Transfiguration first," she said through a mouthful of toast. "James'll be happy," Sirius replied looking at his. "Great potions with the slytherins after lunch, that's bad enough, but the teachers the head off Slytherin, and he's supposed to favor them," he groaned. Just then, a grumpy looking Rhian, followed by a grinning James, his left cheek imprinted with a bright, red handprint, walked in and took their places at the Gyriffindor table. 'He look's so cute when he grin's like that,' thought Lily. "Did it," he said to Lily, snapping her out of her trance. "What?" said replied. "Only tried to blackmail me into his doing his homework, when I slapped him and refuse, he sent a letter to mum telling her that I had sneaked Tom here," said a very annoyed Rhian. "Lily couldn't help but laugh along with Sirius, Remus and Peter as they congratulated James. "S'not funny" she grumbled, but no one was listing. '  
  
Ten minutes later, after following the Gyriffindor Ghost, nearly head-less Nick, they arrived with 5 minutes to spare outside the transfiguration classroom. "Thanks for showing us the way," Lily called after him as he waved before walking through one of the many castle walls. As the marauders chatted, eventually the rest of the class arrived in dribs and drabs, and they joined them, lined up outside the wall. Finally, the transfiguration teacher, Professor Minivia Mcgonagall, who is also head of Gyriffindor, arrived and led them into the classroom. After she'd called the register, she turned the wooden chair she was sitting on into a large, grand, royal red couch. After the class had gotten over the excitement of this demonstration, the professor assigned them their first transfiguration task. "Right, you copy down the notes written on the blackboard before, attempting to turn this match in to a needle". As she went round the class handing out the needles, Sirius couldn't resist the urge. "That's it", shouted out Sirius in disbelief. "Yes Mr. Black," replied Mcgonagall angrily. Lily quickly copied down the notes before getting ready for her first attempt to turn the match into a needle. From the notes, it sounded really hard, but James, had turned it into a needle on his first attempt along with Sirius, who were both trying to avoid being pricked by each other as they had a needle fight. After Mcgonagall had shouted at them for being silly, Lily, who was now on her sixth attempt, was approached by James. "Want any help", he asked. "Oh yes," she replied gratefully. After three more attempts, with James help, Lily could successfully turn the match into a needle. "What are these match thing's anyway", said James, who being from a wizarding family had no idea of seeing that it was a muggle thing. "Oh, well when you strike them". James being the person he was, immediately stuck the match across Lily's desk. Taken back, by the small flame now on the end of it, he dropped it back on to the desk. As smoke and fire surrounded them, a small flame caught Lily's robes. "Oh no", she shirked as she started to panic. Suddenly James pushed Lily out of the way of the fire, as Mcgonagall waved her wand and the flames disappeared. "Ahh", screamed Lily as James fell on top of her. Blushing furiously, as she got up, to see Mcgonagall glairing at them. "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, what do you have to say for your self's," she shouted indicating at the black scorch marks on the up turned desk. "I…I.." stammered Lily. "It was all my fault miss," said James now standing. "I was mucking about with the match when it caught on fire," he finished with his head hanging. "Well, Mr. Potter, that's 10 points from Gyriffindor and a detention for both you and Miss Evans, you shouldn't have been missing around in the first place. Your parent's along with professor Dumbledore will be notified about this, class dismissed." With that, Rhian finally over the grumps and looking smug, the marauders along with the rest of the Gyriffindor first years made there way down to the dungeons, ready for the next lesson, potions. "What", said an irritated James, to Rhian annoyed at the smirk on her face. "Your gonna get a howler," she said pleasantly. "What's a howler", asked Lily. "A angry letter that scream's at you, don't worry you'll soon see tomorrow, cause like Rhi said, Jamsie's sure gonna get one after Mcgonagall letter, and hey Rhi, I wouldn't be at all surprised if you get one after James'." James suddenly brightened up, "Yeah, you Catnapped." Rhian glared at him, before whipping out her wand. "Harstaciprus" she said calmly. "Never heard of that one Rhi," said Remus cheerfully,"doesn't seem to be.." he trailed off gobsmacked starring at James hair, which was now bright pink, and as if he had been electrocuted, was standing on end. "Yep," said Rhian, "was all in that book of hair charms mum got me," she said as Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily laughed and James begged her to turn it back. "Nice hair Potter," smirked Luscious Malfoy, one of the Slytherin first years Lily had met on the train as they walked down the cold, damp, stone steps that lead to the dungeons. "And it would sure look nice on you," hinted Sirius to Rhian. James looked at her pleadingly. Reluctantly, Rhian changed James hair back to normally, whilst turning Malfoy's pink, and stuck up. "Hey," scowled Snape. "You're not gonna let a mudblood loving Gyriffindor get away with that," he spat. "Well its suits you perfectly, stuck up just like you stuck up snobs!" said Rhian whilst the rest of the Gyriffindor's laughed. "Just then, a tall, skinny, greasy haired man, who was the spitting image of Snape walked out of the dungeon door. "Sir," said Malfoy in his sweetest voice, totally sucking up to this professor. "Potter turned my hair pink and made it all stuck up." Lily could have sworn that she'd seen the professor wink before turning on James. "Well, well, well, Mr. Potter, what have you to say about Mr. Malfoy's hair." James looked angry. Just as he was about to tell the teacher exactly what he thought of him as well as Malfoy's hair, he heard Rhian's icy voice. "Miss actually," she replied. "What," he snapped turning on her. "I charmed Mr. Malfoy's hair, and you asked me what I have to say about it, but you accidentally called me Mr. Potter, when as I am a lady, I think it should me Miss?" she finished, the professors eyes bulging. The Professor smirked. "Well 'miss' Potter, that's 10 points from Gyriffindor for your cheek, and I was under the impression that it was Mr. Potter that so nicely charmed my students hair, but it seems like he had a number of accomplices," his eyes traveling over the rest of the marauder. "Yes, I think I'll make that 20 points of Gyriffindor, including the 10 points for Miss Potters cheek, as well as a detention for each of you six," he said, his eyes traveling from Rhian to little Peter Petergreiw. "Report to me in my office at 5 pm sharp tomorrow, now, enough time wasted, inside".  
  
As the Gyriffindor's and Slytherins took there places in the old dungeon, the Professor, who introduced his name as Professor Slither, tutted at the seating arrangements. "Now, now," he mocked sarcastically glaring at Lily and Rhian at one desk. "We can't have that. Mr. Malfoy, please swap seats with Mr. Potter, Mr. Goyle, with Mr. Lupin, and Miss. Potter, Miss. Parkinson ….." He carried on paring Gyriffindor's and Slytherins up in till the whole class was sorted. After taking the register he announced the potion they would be making, and testing today, a laughing potion. Lily took out her potions textbook and the pewter cauldron that she'd bought in Diagon alley. She set it on the stand and began to chop the shriveling skin, into small pieces, just like it said in the big thick book, in frount of her. "Hey Lil," said James from behind her. "Hi", she replied going red. "So", said Arabella Parkinson, pocking Lily in the ribs, "the mudblood fancies James Potter, how sweet," said Arabella mockingly. "How dare you call her that, her name's Lily", replied James angrily, "Oh, and Potter fancy's her to," said Serveus Snape, next to James. "Shut up," snapped James angrily. "What, you Potters don't usually mind half the population of Hogwarts fancying you," he said tauntingly. "Depends who's in question. You for example. Uhh, believe me, Rhian really doesn't want a greasy haired slimeball fancying her, and I'm quite content with my love life thanks," he replied as Snape went red. "Oh yeah," he replied nervously, trying to sneer. "Hey mudblood," whispered Arabella to Lily, "Stay away from James Potter, he's mine, you understand, not that he'd be interested in you," she added looking down at Lily in disgust. "What is a mudblood," Lily asked her fuming. "You don't even know what you are?" she laughed hoarsely which reminded Lily of her older sister. "Basically, if you're a mudblood, you're a disgrace to the wizarding world, being muggle born, and with no wizarding blood, Uhh" she finished holding up her hand to Lilys face. As the lesson rolled on, Gyriffindor lost another lot of points, 15 in total. 5 for James pelting Snape's already greasy hair with dungboms, 5 for Sirius tipping the entire cauldron full of laughing potion over Malfoy's head, and making him giggle pathetically for a whole ten minutes, whilst Slither prepared an antidote, and 5 for Rhian getting her revenge on Narcissa Nott, and using once again one of the useful little hair spells, turning Narcissa Notts long blonde hair in to rats tails. "Ahhh," she screamed as her once beautiful golden locks began to squirm. "What on earth," said Professor Slither, waving his wand so that Narcissa hair was returned to its normal state. "Miss Potter," he bellowed, as the entire class fell silent. "Yes," she replied tartly. "What on earth possessed you to charm Miss. Nott here's hair? You seam to have taken a likening to my students hair." Whatever Rhian was, she was not a grass (Hey, I had some mail not knowing what this means, it's a British term for someone who tells on people when they do something wrong). Rhian, not knowing what to do, stared back determinedly into those dark, cold eyes. "Nothing, I did nothing," sniffed Narcissa Nott pathetically. The professor smirked. "In that case Potter, that's another five points from Gyriffindor, and you can stay for an extra half hour in detention without your little friends", he said, directing his last comment at Lily, James, Remus and Sirius, who all glared back in return.  
  
"Uhhh, he makes me soooooo mad," said Rhian to Lily, half an hour later and now eating lunch in the great hall. "Uhuh," nodded Lily in agreement, through a mouthful of shepherd's pie. "I mean, giving me detention for getting revenge on that bitch, who does he think he is," she scowled. "Head of Slytherin," suggested Lily with a smile. "Yep, just the right position for him, 'head of all scum bags!' I would be extremely happy if I never got to see him again," she finished. "Well, detention tomorrow night with him to look forward to", said Lily. "How could I forget," Rhian replied sarcastically. "Cheer up Rhi," said Lily, getting up ready to go. "Whatever," she replied imitating Narcissa Notts' snobbish attitude perfectly, as Lily laughed.  
  
After spending the remainder of lunch, up in the Gyriffindor common room, along with her fellow marauders, discussing ways to curse Slither and blame it on Snape, Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins, it was time for there next lesson, charms. "Just go grab another quill as I left my other one in transfiguration," said Lily before sprinting up the stairs and into her room. "Okay, meet you outside the portrait hole" called Sirius.  
  
Two minutes later, the six marauders were walking across the forth flour corridor, on their way to charms. "So Jamsie," said Sirius in his taunting voice, clearly stating that he was looking to annoy and embarrasses someone (cough'James'cough). "Why'd you pelt Snape with dungboms, thought they'd make him smell better did you?" James along with Lily turned red." Ohh," said Sirius bouncing in front of them. "Jamsie's going red, andddddd knock me down with a feather if I'm mistaken but Lily has also decided she like's that complexion. Maybe, Jamsie was saving his love, Lily, from the ugly Mr. Serveus 'James' girl stealing' Snape," he said walking up to Rhian, and kneeling down in front of her. "Don't worry darling Rhian, for I am a gentle sir, jut like dear Mr. Potter here. I have been deeply inspired by his act of heroism, and have decided after long thoughts, that I shall also save my loved one." However embarrassed she was right then, Lily couldn't help but join in laughing with James, Remus and Peter at the look on Rhian's face. "Long thoughts," she sobbed, "and all this time I thought you really loved me Sirius" she finished; face in her hand's clearly showing that she was just as melodramatic as him. "Hate to break this err, little play up guys, but were gonna be late" said Remus. "Play! My dear Remus, this is no play," he said in awe as they walked into the charms classroom, that they'd been standing outside of for the last five minutes. "We'll continue this later," said Sirius wagging his figure at them as he took a seat towards the back of the class.  
  
A few minutes later, a tall plump women walked into the room. "Good morning class," she called cheerfully in a singsong voice, "I'm Professor Appleton", she said as she sat at the large wooden desk at the front of the classroom and began to call the register. After the register was taken, she explained their work for today. "Now, the hovering charm indication is wingarrdium levosia. Repeat after me, Wingardium levosia. That's right Miss Evans, make the 'gar' nice and long. Come on Mr. Black, put more effort into it ……..".   
  
Fifteen minutes later, a small scream was heard from the left-hand corner of the room. "I did it, I did it", squealed Lily jumping for joy. Well done Lil," came a number of voices. As Lily beamed, she could have sworn she heard Peter Petergreiw mutter that he 'couldn't believe that a mudblood mastered the charm before a pureblood wizard, like himself'. 'Naaa, Peter's very nice, he wouldn't say that, he's in Gyriffindor'. As Lily, once again blushed a deep scarlet, Professor Appleton started to ramble on about 'how perfect Lily charm was' and 'how that was the first time a new student mastered a spell in one lesson'. Still scarlet, Lily walked back to her desk, thinking proudly of her twenty points for Gyriffindor. "Hey Lil," called James from across the room. "Yeah," said Lily, shotting Sirius and Rhian who were making kissing noises, a look that could kill. "I know I wasn't much help in transfiguration, but could you …." He trailed of looking up at Lily pleadingly. "Sure", said Lily. As she and James spent the rest of the lesson trying to make James feather float, she got to know him a lot more. 'Oh no, I'm really falling for James Potter now,' thought Lily. 'Lily stop it! James' Rhian's brother, oh but he's so cute and funny', she argued in her mind. "Umm Lily", said James poking her. "Whaaa?" said Lily suddenly snapping out of her thoughts. "The lessons finished." Said James. "Oh right," said Lily grabbing her bag and walking out of the classroom followed by a very confused James.  
  
"What lesson have we got now", asked Lily out of breath from running to catch up with the rest of the Gyriffindor's "Gees, your fast Lily", said James, suddenly appearing behind her. "Tut, Tut, tut Jamsie, chasing after girls all ready, steady on" said Rhian grinning. "Well Miss I'm-an-angel-in-disguise, you can talk, now what exactly did she say when she was running after a certain Serveus Snape, Sirius?" retorted James, smirking. "Now watch her face," hissed Sirius grinning in Lilys ear. "Or her hand". WHACK! "I WAS UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF YOUR LOVE POTION!", screamed Rhian slapping James across the face for the second time that day. "We were only trying to get you in the romantic mood, after all it was Valentines Day," said Sirius, trying not to laugh and be reasonable. "In the romantic mood, more like in a mood" said Rhian, before storming off, and pulling Lily, Sophie and Lyndsey with her.  
  
"Umm Rhi," asked Lily, jogging along with Lyndsey and Sophie, trying to keep up with her new pace, "Do you actual know where were going cause your erm, heading straight for a blackboard", she asked. "And", snapped Rhian, before pulling down a handle, making the board swing forward to reveal their history of magic classroom. "Cool", said Lily as they walked towards the back desks. As the rest of the Ravenclaw and Gyriffindor's first years, arrived in dribs and drabs, their professor, professor Binns finally arrived. Miss Stoodly, please stop talking," he told Lyndsey after taking the register. "He sounds like he's dead," Lily heard James mutter to Sirius, and she couldn't help agree, as she shook with silent laughter. As the lesson rolled on, Lily sunk into a deep slumber. 'Lily Potter' said a voice in her head, 'that sounds good. What? Since when did James propose to you? He hasn't, 'yet'! And he's not going too! He might, and its not like you wouldn't say yes. Might do! Yeah right. I do not fancy James Potter! Yes you do! Fine, I do, happy! Yep! "Oh shut-up", muttered Lily, accidentally out loud. "What did you say Miss Evans?" inquired Professor Binns, giving her a piercing look. "Umm, nothing", muttered Lily, aware that every pair of eyes in the room were on her. "Very well," said the professor, turning his attention back to the rest of the class. "Please summaries the information I have told you about the 1673 goblin rebellion, to be handed in next lesson and no less than two rolls of parchment. "Shoot," said Remus yawning as they walked out of the classroom. "Why did I fall asleep". Lily laughed politely. "Didn't happen to catch any of it Lil", asked Sirius. "Sorry," said Lily. "How about you Jamsie?", said Sirius, bouncing up the stairs, missing three steps each time. "Noop, didn't catch anything anyone said, well except for Lily telling Binns to 'shut up'." Everyone laughed, including Rhian, "I didn't mean to say it out loud," she protested as they reached the portrait Hole. "What's the password," asked Lyndsey. "Slytherin sucks", said Sophie. "Not anymore, the new passwords Slytherin 'really' sucks!" James laughed. "Yeah right Sirius, you wish". But to his and everyone else's amazement, the fat Lady's portrait swung forward.  
  
"Hey, flying lesson start next week", said Lyndsey, pointing to a notice on the wall, "with Slytherins." Lily sighed. Brilliant, just what I really wanted, to make a fool of myself in front of all the slytherins and James. "Don't worry Lily," said Rhian reading the expression on her face like a book. "Its really not that bad.". As everybody else got deep into a long discussion about Quaffles, seekers and other things Lily had never heard off, she suddenly spoke up. "Hey Sirius, isn't Quidditch that game with four balls you told me about. Y' know, the one that sounds dangerous". James laughed. "The very same, but its not that dangerous really." He said. "You should know," said Remus. "Come on, lets go get something to eat," said Sirius getting up massaging his stomach. "Are you always hungry?", said Lily laughing. "Yep," said Sirius. "Just like my pal Peter here," he added hitting Peter's tubby tummy. "Hey," snorted Peter ignorantly as the others laughed and walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
One by one, the gang trooped through the large, grand, huge oak doors of the great hall, only to come face to face with none other than Serveus Snape and Lucious Malfoy. "And look, if its not the famous mud-blood loving Gyriffindors", sneered Malfoy, sarcastically getting down on one knee as he made a grab for Sirius' robes, but Sirius was too quick for him. "There's enough filth on my robes without you getting your slimy hands on them", he spat. "And all we were going to do is give them a make-over", sneered Snape. "What?" asked Remus. "Well, with a spot of this potion, your robes would look a lot better", he said as he and Malfoy chucked the liquid in the bottle all over Sirius, James, Remus and peter. "What the…." Started James as Luscious and Snape legged it to the Slytherin common room. "Oh my ……" said Remus gawping at James. "What?" said James confussed. "Suddenly Rhian and Lily began to giggle like crazy. "Nice boxers James, and you Peter", said Lily as she gasped for breath. As the four boys looked down, they were astonished to see that there robes had disappeared, there fore, leaving them with only there boxers on, in James case, blue with flying broomstick patterned on them, and Peter with woven pink wooly ones. The girls never saw Sirius and Remus' as they quickly grabbed the girls cloaks and put the around there waists. "Vanishing potion", read James of the bottle Malfoy and Snape had chucked the contents of which over them. "This means war", growled Sirius as the four boys, edged back up the stairs towards the Gyriffindor tower getting funny looks, as they waddled up the stairs. As soon as they had gone, Rhian and Lily once again doubled up with laughter, this time not bothering to try and stifle it. "Did you see his face - Did you see his boxers - you've got a hand it too them, that was a good one -" They sat at the Gyriffindor table laughing, eating and discussing possible ways too help the boys get back at the slytherins when a mischievous grin appeared on Lilys face. "Whoa Lil, your freaking me out", said Rhian. "That grins just as ironic as Sirius'. Lilys grin only widened at this. "I, have just had the best idea ever," said Lily. "What is it?" asked Rhian, nearly bursting with excitement. As Lily bent over and whispered her plan to her Rhian squealed. "Well Miss Lily, we'll have too be up at four a.m to pull this off, so BED!" She snapped sarcastically.  
  
After passing the now robed boys, as they walked through up the stairs, towards the portrait hole, they decided to have a few games of exploding snap before there early night. "Err," said Rhian angrily after loosing for the fifth time in a row. "Ahh, there James, I'm gonna borrow a bit of that easy sleep no dream stuff?" she said as she walked over too him. "What stuff", asked Lily as James disappeared for a few moments upstairs. "Well, you see, Jamsie - boy here has trouble getting to sleep and when he does finally drop off, he has night mares," explained Sirius. "Not nightmares, visions," said James appearing behind them. "Visions?", said Lily blankly as James handed her and Rhian a small bottle with a dark blue liquid inside it. "Yeah," said James collapsing onto one of the big, squishy chairs, "There's this women, I can't remember what she looks like when I wake up, but she's really pretty, and I can't help feeling she's the older version of someone I know. Anyway there's also this man, he's really tall and has got these little red-eyes, and he's trying to kill someone called Harry." There was a long silence as everyone took this in. "Harry?" said Remus finally. "Yeah, she keeps screaming at the man to spare Harry and take her instead, then there's this flash of green light, and that's where I wake up." Once again there was a deadly silence between the seven, even Sirius was being quite, and that's saying something. "Every time?" said Lily looking into James is deep brown eyes. "Every time," he replied, gazing into hers. "well Come on Lil, if were gonna pull of that prank tomorrow, were going to have to get to bed early"said Rhi getting up. "prank?", said Sirius suddenly snapping out of his little daydream. "What prank?" Lily and Rhian laughed. "You'll just have to see," said Lilt following Rhian up the stairs, leaving behind for very confused boys.  
  
"Mmmm", said Lily, all tucked up in bed as she gulped down James potion . "Tastes like chocolate," she murmured to Rhian before dropping off.  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: All the stuff you don't recognize belongs to J.K, and the rest belongs to me!!!  
  
A/N : And there we have it, the 4th part. I hope you liked it. Ok, a few things. To whoever e-mailed me saying that I couldn't spell colour, please acknowledge that I'M BRITISH and we spell colour with a u. And to the animagus marauder, I loved the idea, but this fics already planned out so sorry! Please, please be nice and review as it means a lot to know what people think of your work and I'm major sorry for any mistakes, thanks for reading,  
Luv *~Kat~*.  



	5. howlers and revenge

  
  
  
As Lily gently rolled onto her back, the sound of Rhian stroking Tom, and getting ready for the slytherins prank, reminded her of the excitement that awaited today and made her get up. "What time is it", she asked Rhian yawning as Tom jumped onto her bed and began to nuzzle his head into her tummy making her laugh. "Shhh, its just gone six and whisper or you'll wake them up," hissed Rhian pointing to the two sleeping bodies. "Sorry, Tom was tickling me", whispered Lily as she headed for the bathroom. Once she was all dressed and ready for the day, she grabbed her wand as Rhian and herself, slipped out of the room.  
  
Where are you going Rhi?" exclaimed Lily as Rhian, instead of walking down the stairs towards the common room, decided to head upwards. "Rhian", said Lily getting annoyed. "Where are we….this isn't the time for you to go visit Sirius", hissed Lily as they reached the door to the first year boys room. "Gosh Lily, your starting to sound like James. Yeah, maybe I do have a thing for Sirius, but I'm here to get the invisibility cloak," said Rhian exasperated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ohh", said Lily laughing.  
  
As the two girls pushed through the door, a horrid smell instantly met them. "Either the boys have had a dungboms fight," started Lily. "Or they've been having a farting competition", finished Rhian as they both turned around to stifle there giggles. It took the girls a few moments to find the invisibility cloak ("Ha, knew he'd hide it in his sock draw"), and just as they were about to tiptoe back out of the door James started to speak. "You know, I think Lily Evans may just be the cutest girl I've ever seen," he said to nobody. As Lily turned a crimson red, Rhian bit her lip in an attempt to stop laughing. "Oww, hee hee, he sleep talks, his secrets", she said giggling. "We really should tape all this", she added as James started to talk about Lily's eyes reminding him of this 'lush lime flavoured bean he'd once had'. "Yep, wonder what precious little 'Annabel Lockhart' (she spat out her name, and yes, she is Gildroy sis) would say if she heard how the love of her life, was talking now" she finished, her eyes glinting dangerously. "James has a girlfriend", said Lily confused. "Noo, he just has 'admirers'," she answers. "Oh right", said Lily not really sure what she should have said to Rhian's last comment. "And Sirius," said Rhian as they walked out of the door and down the steps into the common room. "I mean, Sirius could get any girl he wanted. Last summer, it was a different girl everyday," she said as Lily rolled her eyes at the portrait of the fat lady. "Rhi?" said Lily, just as Rhian was getting a little too angry. "What" she answered finally taking a breath? "I'm sure Sirius loves you too" she said smiling as Rhian glowed. "And I'm positive James loves you too Lil", she added. "I mean, who wouldn't" came a completely different, male voice. "What the……Remus, Gosh, you certainly know how to make someone jump," said Lily still wringing her hands. "Sorry", he replied simply. "What are you doing here anyway?" asked Rhian finally reigning composure. "Oh ..me, well, I just went to have a look at the moon, its so pretty when its at its full" he answered sweating slightly, but unlike Lily, Rhian didn't pick up on this. "Yeah, mum caught me and James sitting under a full moon, looking up at the stars once, we got grounded, 'Anything could of happened to you, you could have met a werewolf'," she said imitating supposedly her mother as Remus laughed nervously. "What are you doing standing outside the Slytherin common room at", he paused to check his watch, "6:36 am precisely". The two girls laughed. "Who us?" said Lily still laughing. "Lets just say were here to play a harmless prank on some slytherins in return for them playing a quite horrific and traumatizing stunt on a few friends of ours, wanna help?" Remus grinned. "Since its revenge…..what do I do?" he asked nervously, eying Lily and Rhian suspiciously. I mean come on, if there idea of a 'harmless' prank is anything along the lines of Sirius and James', you really don't wanna go there. "That's me boy", said Lily grinning. "Gosh Lil, you look like Sirius when you smile like that" said Rhian laughing as Remus pretended to shudder. "Yep, but Jamsie suits her better, don't you agree Rhi", said Remus now grinning as well. "Well after those confessions, who could doubt it, ay Lil" said Rhian, winking at Lily. "Confessions, you didn't put James under the imperious curse again did you", said Remus looking very serious and worried. "You put James under the imperious curse", said Lily gob smacked for even she, who had just been introduced to the world of magic, had heard of the 3 unforgivable curses. "Of course I didn't put him under the imperious curse," said Rhian scowling. "Well you've done it before", muttered Remus. "Actually, he drank some truth potion, I didn't give it too him or anything" whispered Rhian, as the three drew back into the shadows as Professor Slither walked pass. "I bet", asked Lily to Remus in an 'as if'' tone. "Exactly" replied Remus. "Enough about that, are we gonna pull this prank or not", said Rhian. "Yep" answered Lily smiling.  
  
Silently, under James' invisibility cloak ('James' gonna kill you if he finds out you've got his cloak') the three first years crept into the great hall. It had just gone 7 and other than theirself's, a couple of Ravenclaw sixth years were the only occupants. They carefully edged round the Hufflepuff table in till they reached the far side of the hall, where the Slytherin table was situated. Although they had only had a few meals here, Lily had been quick enough to notice that Snape, Malfoy and their cronies had declared several seats at the bottom of the table for themselves, in which no other person dared sit in, or they would get severely cursed by Snape who was rumored to know just as many curses as those in their 7th year. When they reached those specific seats, Lily carefully pulled out a small bottle which contained a scarlet coloured potion. With Rhian and Remus help, they carfully added a few drops of the mystery potion in the pumpkin juice. Also, Rhian attached a small pot of something or other to an owl along with a small letter. As Lily stifled her giggles as she new about the owl Snape was going to receive, Remus raised his eyebrows at them, but said nothing.  
  
It was now nearly quarter past seven and students were gradually beginning to file into the great hall. "You ready Lil," whispered Rhian. "Yep", said Lily clutching her wand nervously as Snape, Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin first years sat down grunting like trolls. "Coulurusscrdius" whispered Lily as Snapes black school robes turned a Gyriffindor scarlet. "Good one Lil", said Remus, "but please allow me to improve on dear Serveus beautiful robes", he said before whispering an indication. "There", he muttered, highly satisfied with the flashing words 'Gyriffindor rules, Slytherin sucks' on Serveus Snape. "That was the first spell I ever learn't " he added. For once, Lily and Rhian could only gape. "Come on, there's James, Sirius and Peter, lets go out, take the cloak off and then come back and have a good laugh at our fine work", said Lily as they began to edge out of the great hall, only to reemerge moments latter.  
  
Lily practically ran up to the Gyriffindor table, closely followed by Rhian and Remus, panting to keep up with Lily, she was a very fast runner, "Ahh," said James as he dived after his plate of eggs which Lily had just accidentally knocked off the table. "Peter", hissed James, plate in one hand, with only half of its contents on it, the other half of fried eggs over Peter. "I.I…I'm sorry James, I was only trying to help", squeaked Peter as he sat on the floor close to tears, egg all up the left side of his face. "Its alright", said James, his anger vanishing at the sight of the boy. "Didd I hurt you", stuttered Peter. "Naa, I'm fine," replied James, as he pulled Peter up. "Sorry", said Lily, "just a bit er…Hyper", she said trying to keep a straight face, but alas, the giggles escaped. "Its not funny", squeaked Peter, thinking the girls, Remus and Sirius were laughing at him. "Not you", said Sirius, out of breath from laughing. Sirius, who had been told by Remus moments before about Snape and the slytherins, could only point as he laughed hysterically. "What the…." Said James confused, but as he looked over to where Sirius had pointed, he also collapsed in hysterics. "Who did that", he managed to gasp out eventually. "Lily, Remus and I", said Rhian proudly still giggling. "What's so funny", said Peter confused, not having a clue at what the others, along with many of the older Gyriffindor and even a few Ravenclaw Students were all sniggering at. "Oh, just Snape", said Lily, trying to regain posture. As Peter looked over, he grinned. "OY SNAPE, LURVEEEEE THE NEW LOOK!!!!!" Snape, who had been glaring at a couple of Hufflepuffs, took out a mirror. "Arghhhhhhhh!!!!!" he screamed before running out of the great hall, closely followed by the other Slytherin first years all in their scarlet robes, towards the Slytherin common room. Although highly amused by Snapes sprinting, Sirius turned around and glared at Peter. "Peter you dick, we wanted to see if he could last the whole day with out noticing." Peter scowled. "I was only trying to be funny like you guys", he said. "Well thank you Peter", said Rhian who gave him a look that could kill, "We got up at six to pull that off, whilst you were snoring your head off, now he won't get our owl" she added sharply. "I'm sorry," said Peter as he ran out of the hall crying, this only made Rhian snigger. "He can get the owl tomorrow and come on Rhi, that was a bit harsh" began Remus, but he was interrupted as a hundred or so owls streamed in to the hall. "Uh oh", said James and Rhian in unison, as a large, grand barn owl drew in front of them, a blood red envelope attached to it foot. It circled around their heads several times, before dropping the mysterious envelope in front of Rhian and James. "What is?" asked Lily who had no idea of why everyone was backing away from it as if it was going to explode. "A howler", whispered Rhian nervously before it did explode. "NEVER IN MY LIFE WOULD I OF EXPECT A LETTER HOME FROM SCHOOL ON THE FIRST DAY JAMES!!!!" Boomed the voice of an extremely angry women as James cringed, totally aware that every pair of eyes in the hall were on him. "THAT POOR MUGGLE BORN GIRL, DAISY OR SOMETHING WAS IT (Lily winced as she heard this ) YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER, WHATEVER POSSESED YOU TO FIDDLE WITH SOMETHING YOU WEREN'T FAMILIAR WITH!!!!! AND AS FOR YOU RHIAN, I SAID YOU COULDN'T BRING TOM!!!!!!! ME AND YOUR FATHER CAN'T WAIT INTILL THE CHRISTMAS HOILDAYS, YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT YOU, AND AS FOR YOUR OWN BROOMSTICKS, ONE MORE COMPLAIENT ABOUT EITHER OF YOU, AND YOU CAN FORGET IT!!!!" With that, the letter suddenly crinkled up and burst into flames. James and Rhian, still very pale, started to eat as the on looking students, now that the entertainment was over, went back to what ever they were doing before. "At least since we used the invisibility cloak we cant get blamed for the Slytherin prank", said Remus nervously. "You took my invisibility cloak", said James looking at Remus angrily. "No, Rhian and Lily took your cloak", said Remus quickly earning himself a disapproving look off Lily. "That means you came into our dorms when we were asleep" said James looking at the two girls outraged. No …. Sherlock" muttered Sirius. "Butt I..I.." stuttered James just like Peter. "Its okay", said Rhian sarcastically patting James head. "We didn't see anything" she said before pulling Lily out of her chair. "Or hear", she added grinning before pulling a very red Lily out of the hall, closely followed by James (Yep, he does no of his ermm…..sleep talking problem, Sirius recorded him once, but more about that latter tee hee).  
  
Snape didn't turn up for the rest of the day. Lily overheard Malfoy telling Professor Slither that Snape was two embarrassed to show his face, and had locked himself in his room. Lily couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him, but when she mentioned this to Sirius he quickly reminded her of the vanishing potion incident and she quickly changed her mind. Whether that was to shut Sirius up, or because she truthfully agreed, we'll never know.  
  
After tea, the exited Gyriffindor first years ran up to their rooms to get ready for there first flying lesson in school. It was rumored that the Gyriffindor Quidditch Captain Peter Bell would be there, looking for possible players for next year's team. This just made Rhian, Lyndsey and Sophie even more frustrated as they tried to coax a terrified Lily out of the bathroom so in Sophie and Lyndsey case 'they could make themselves look beautiful' for Peter, who was one of the most popular and good looking guys in the whole school. "Buttt Im terrified of heights", wailed Lily as she squeezed poor Tom." Lily, your going to strangle Tom if you squeeze him any tighter", said Rhian laughing at the pathetic look on Lilys face as she lifted her cat out of Lilys arm's and onto the bed. "Come on Lil, it'll be fine", she added as she gave Lily a small hug. "S'posse so", grunted Lily as she ran down to the common room to avoid a makeover by Sophie, Lyndsey and Rhian.   
  
Panting slightly she collapsed into a chair next to Remus. "Ooof", said the chair suddenly as Lily jumped in fright and everyone else laughed. "Uhh, sorry Peter, er…didn't see you there", she muttered scared out of her wits. "S'ok Lily", squeked Peter. "You can sit there, I'll sit on the floor," he added blushing furiously at being address by his crush, Lily. So what you reading?" Lily asked the boys who were all crowded round a small book. "Quidditch through the ages", muttered Sirius as he and James fought over turning the page. "Right", said Lily as she peered over Remus' shoulder so she too, could read it. After half an hour, Lyndsey, Sophie and Rhian all emerged. Rhian was the only one looking like she wasn't about to go to a disco. "So.." prompted Sophie, looking like someone had rolled her in glue, before pushing her into a pot of glitter. "Errr…..You look very nice", said Remus, although the look on his face clearly said different. "Thanks" squealed Sophie, "What about Lyndsey?" Lyndsey didn't look too bad actually…although she had way too much perfume on….. "You smell divine", said Sirius sarcastically. "Oooo thanks", said Lyndsey missing his sarcasm. "We tried to make Rhian wear some, she's soo boring," she added speaking as if it was a crime big enough to send you to Azkaban for not wearing a ton of glitter and perfume. "Ana", said Rhian who looked quite the same as normal although her hair was tied up in a bobble, but that was probably because she didn't want it all in her face when she was flying. "Right then, I'd say its time to go fly", said Sirius. 'Fly' thought Lily, 'that dreaded word again'.  
  
It was quite chilly down on the quidditch pitch, although Lily was probably shacking out of nerves. The Slytherins minus Snape emerged moments latter, all jeering as usual at the Gyriffindor's. Before the Gyriffindor's had chance to reply, a tall fat lady marched in front of them. "Right" she barked. "What are you waiting for, go find a broom." Everyone walked over to where twenty or so brooms were layed neatly on the green grass waiting patiently. Lily stepped up to one besides Rhian and Sirius. She glanced down at the old and shabby broom she was to be using. She could just about make out the silver, peeling off words stamped across it, GALAXY009 it read. Behind her she could hear Luscious Malfoy boasting about how his Father had bought him a MoonStar900 which if she remembered correctly, according to one of Sirius and James Quidditch talks, was the best broom available at the moment. Her thoughts were cut off abruptly by the fat lady, once again barking at them to do something or other. "Now you simply slip the broom in between your legs to take of, but first things first, outstretch your hand over the broom and say up" she said, all very fast. "Up" commanded twenty or so muffled voices. Lily's, James, Sirius, Rhian and a couple of slytherins brooms were the only ones to jump into their outstretched hand, other mealy twitched or rolled other. Remus looked down sadly at his broom. "Come on Remus" said Lily, trying to hide her highly saticfied smile. "Just try once more" added Rhian encouragingly. "Alright" said Remus finnaly. "UP" he commanded and to his astonishment, his broom lept into his hand. "I did it I did it" squeled Remus as he hugged everyone within 10 meters of him, including Arabella Parkinson who slapped him. "Right if you can mount your brooms, I'll come and check how your doing and then if I give you the all clear, up" said the large women as she mingled in between the students. After correcting Lilys grip, she gave Lily consent to 'fly'. After one last gulp. She flew slowly and steadily upwards. She was quite enjoying herself flying slowly, about 5 meters off the ground in till the slytherins approached her, all wising around showing off. "Aww is the 'icle mudblood carrot head afraid of heights" said Arabella Parkinson from above her. Liily looked up angrily. If there was one thing she couldn't stand was people making fun of her hair, she'd gotten use to the 'mudblood' thing by now. "Isn't mudblood getting a little old now" she retorted, her eyes flashing angrily. The slytherins just laughed. "Hey, we weren't exactly making fun of you" smirked Snape, "just stating the facts" giggled Narcissa. "I think you need to be a little higher up, not only in the world but in the air" jeered Malfoy before whipping out his wand, "Knew charms would be useful", he added before he muttered Wingardium Levosia. At first Lily felt nothing. Thinking the charm hadn't worked, she began to fly onwards when a weird tingling sensation began to shake her hands. "Whoaa" she managed to scream before her broom rocketed upwards. "Arghhhhhhh" she managed to scream before she hit a tree. Her broom snapped in half with a sicking crack before letting Lily slip off, hitting various branches of the tree as she headed downwards. Lily closed her eyes as she prepared to hit the hard ground...  
  
A/N: Tee hee, a clifie although I bet you know whats coming next lol, anyone who knows me knows I hate cliff hangers with passion but 4 once I'm going do one. Oh ya, To Anyone who's read this far, I LOVE YOU!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ehem!!! Can I have your attention please. I aint own lily, James, Sirius and all the other stuff u know and love, but I own Rhian and a couple of other stuff, can't be bothered to think about what lol!  



	6. A happy outcome

  
  
A/N: Tee hee, dun dun daaaa? I wonder if there were any classics out there who guessed poor ( cough'yeah right'cough) Lilys fate? Duh, it was soooo obvious, Well anywho….  
  
  
  
Thinking the charm hadn't worked, she began to fly onwards when a weird tingling sensation began to shake her hands. "Whoaa" she managed to scream before her broom rocketed upwards. "Arghhhhhhh" she managed to scream before she hit a tree. Her broom snapped in half with a sicking crack before letting Lily slip off, hitting various branches of the tree as she headed downwards. Lily closed her eyes as she prepared to hit the hard ground… when instead of the stone cobbles, a warm, strong pair of arms scooped her out of the air. These arms belonged to (Bet you know what's coming)….  
  
(Professoe Trelawney?…..j/k) "James?" whispered a very faint Lily before she fainted.  
  
As Lily came round, still in James' arms, she stared up into the face of Sirius and James leaning over her. She felt drowsy. In the background she could just make out the flying lady screaming at a not-so-smug looking Malfoy, with Rhian nodding fervently and adding her own comments here and there besides her. "LILY" Bellowed Sirius into her ear. "Huh" she said as she shuffled out of James' arms. "You okay" he asked slowly, as if talking to someone with hearing difficulties. "I'm Fine" replied Lily happily as she pulled James into a bear hug. "Thanks Potter, you saved me" she squealed as she absent mindedly strangled him. "No problem" James chocked back.  
  
After insisting she was fine, and hugging everyone a couple of hundred times, she skipped up to the Gyriffindor tower and into the common room. There she played a couple of games of Exploding Chess, a new invention by James and Sirius where instead of whites playing against the blacks, the black and whites play against you. "Arghh" screamed peter in his girl like scream. He had just been covered in…butoberpus. "Opps, did we forget to mention that the Chess pieces had booby-trapped some squares?" said Sirius trying to sound innocent. "Yeah, its so Sirius can't cheat, you see if you try to step on a no-no square you um get …something." Said James earning himself a wack off Sirius. "Only problem is that James did the charm so the chess pieces are a little in-accurate in there traps ay petey" said Sirius grinning up at the small boy. Peter just scowled. Lily just laughed and now she new of the chess pieces in-accuracy, she purposely cheated and got spit-petals thrown at Rhian. "Mwahhhh" she screeched insanely making the others roll on the floor in hysteric's. "Mwahhhhhh" she could only reply as a Knight 'accidentally' pelted Remus with Dungbombs due to her 'hand slipping' and her knight hitting the wrong square. Finally, when everyone was ready for the hospital wing due to Lily's chess skills (Mwahhhh sorry but she had to do it tee hee ) they decided it was time for bed, only of course after swapping there chess set with a 5th years and watching in delight as it exploded in her face. Finally Lily and Rhian headed to there room. "'ight lil" Rhian Managed to yawn out before she fell asleep.   
  
Lily had never been particularly afraid of heights and strangely enough, her experience today hadn't but her off for life, quite the contary she thought. If Lucious Malfoy lost 30 points and earned a detention of scrubbing bedpans every time she flew, it would of course be her favorite subject. And with the image of Malfoy scrubbing the worlds largest bedpan with only a toothbrush, she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OMG I wrote a short chapter lol, well I hope you like it and will someone pleaseeee review, I don't mean to nag but…::sniff: I got like 4 reviews last time L O yeah, wut do u think of exploding chess, should I carry on with some of Sirius and James' games, I've got a few idea's tee hee, if you have any good ideas too I would really appreciate it if you could either mention it in your review (hint hint j/k) or e-mail it to me  
  
Dissclaimer: Ohh I had a mad erge to cal it a dissy then lol. Anywho, Unforrrrttunatly I don't own anythink..well I own Rhian and a icle bit more but none of the good stuff lol  
  



End file.
